Humanity's Choice
by ViralMusician
Summary: When Hogwarts is threatened Dumbledore needs security. Security that don't wan't to suck out your soul. So he calls in an old friend for help. As a result he gets an old Blackwatch captain and a sentient virus to guard the school and it's occupants. But is really a virus that is indestructible and that has a diet that consist of living humans really better then dementors? SLASH!
1. Chapter 1 Of Security and Viruses

_Humanity's Choice _

**AN: This will be AU and I will screw the timeline over. This also completely disregards [Prototype 2] and Cross is alive, can happen that Cross is OOC. I will take some of Heller's powers and give to Alex. I need a beta if not for anything else to get help with getting Cross to cooperate and with the military part.**

**Timeline:**

**1996 – Harry Potter is Born**

**1997 – Voldermort kills Lilly and James Potter.**

**2007 – Philosopher's Stone take place.**

**2008 – [Prototype] take place, Chamber of Secrets.**

**2009 – Prisoner of Azkaban.**

**2010 – Goblet of Fire.**

**2011 – Order of the Phoenix.**

**Pairing: Cross/Alex Canon pairings.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or [Prototype] they belong to their rightful owners.**

**Warning: This story will be bloody, violent. ****My grammar? ****It will also contain Slash and scenes up to M-Rating (blood, gore, swearing and so forth). So if you don't like it it's a nice little thing called back button. **

* * *

**_Prologue_**

What defines humanity? Many would probably say that human and humanity is more or less the same thing. But then what does make one human? People would probably say that you are born human and that it's a race. Some would even say that humans have souls.

…I disagree…

To belong to the race of men and to be human is two different things. It's our choices that make us human. It's our emotions that proves that we have a soul.

**_Chapter 1: Of Security and Viruses_**

Albus Dumbledore sighed and pinched his nose. He looked tired and a little resigned as he looked at the parchments before him. Fawkes sat on his perch in the circular room. He chirped at the aged headmaster to try to cheer him up a bit.

"Thank you, old friend." Dumbledore said as he looked up at the phoenix briefly before his eyes strayed back to the parchments or more precisely parchment. It was a letter from the ministry of magic. He hadn't been able to find a defense against the dark arts teacher and therefore he had no choice but to accept Dolores Umbridge as the new DADA teacher.

He glanced at the side at a pile of letters. All were from parents that were concerned for their children's safety, all because of the death of Cedric Diggory. He would have to hire security to the school, if only to placate the parents and stop them from withdrawing the students from Hogwarts He sighed yet again.

He was just about to stretch out his hand after one of the letters, only to knock down another letter from the desk. He changed the direction that his hand was going to the letter that now was on the floor. He looked it over and realized that it was from one of his old friends. He wondered what his good friend was doing now. He snorted quietly, he was probably stopping a massacre from taking place. That got him thinking.

Maybe… He thought before he took a parchment and quill and wrote a quick letter, before he gave it to Fawkes.

"Take it to Robert." Dumbledore told the phoenix and as the phoenix flashed away he couldn't help but think that with this just maybe the year would turn out alright. If he got the response he wanted then he had both fixed reliable security and the help that they might need in this war.

Dumbledore hummed quietly as he stood from the chair he had been sitting in.

"Time for breakfast." He stated and walked out from his office.

Left behind in the office on the floor was a small pile of ashes were Fawkes had left with the letter in his beak.

**America – Shortly After**

In a military facility in the US a man walked through the corridors. He passed others on his way through and everyone he passed snapped to attention when they saw him. The man's name was Robert Cross and he was on his way to the containment facility were they hosted infected creatures. They had once been human but you couldn't really call them human anymore. They had lost their minds and where now just mindless creatures.

Traveling through the corridors his mind wandered back to about 3 years ago when the Blacklight virus had been released in Pen Station in Manhattan. It had been a nightmare for many when Manhattan had been overrun by Blackwatch and infected. Fortunately they had been able to stop it. Cross had been promoted to commander over a special squad that concentrated on viral outbreaks, more so than Blackwatch. The president himself had decided to promote him. But it had more to do with the fact that Cross was the only one capable of the job or more precisely he was the only one that had any control of Alex Mercer, codename ZEUS.

Cross walked into the containment facility and was able to catch a glimpse of another person beating a leader hunter to a pulp. The room was big and circular. It was grey to the color and built in the strongest material they could. It could withstand attacks from Alex which made the room pretty much indestructible. Along the walls were there gates that if opened would let out infected that were on the other side. The light was dim and to the left, up on the wall in the room was a window so it was possible to observe the room without actually having to actually be in the room.

Cross was the only one except Mercer that went into the room. But it was because he was infected to such a degree that he got a faster, stronger and had an overall a tougher body. But like the many others infected he didn't lose his mind. He could easily defend himself against the threats that were in the facility.

"Alex you were supposed to eat not play around with the food." Cross sighed. Alex Mercer only glanced up at the man before he punched the infected one last time, and as his hand went through its body he consumed it.

Cross couldn't help but think that it was intriguing to watch Alex eat. Tendrils made of biomass stretched from his body and covered the victim and broke it down to a cellular level and used the cells from the meal to heal as well as gather information.

"I'm going nuts in here! It has been weeks since we were on any assignment." Growled Alex out in irritation when he had consumed the leader hunter.

"You should be thankful for that. It means that nothing catastrophic is going on that can destroy the world and you can have some peace."

"I wasn't made for peace. I was made for war and destruction. If I don't get to do something soon I will probably rip the head of the next person that I see." Cross sighed. Alex was right. He wasn't human, he was the embodiment of the Blacklight virus that had taken on the skin of his creator Dr. Alex J. Mercer. They tried to keep Alex busy but it wasn't easy. They had to bread infected monsters in order to feed the virus and to give him something to kill. But he wasn't made for the purpose of attacking infected but humans. He was made with the purpose to create a weapon.

Dr. Mercer had been an asshole, yes. But he had also been a genius. Alex was the perfect predator. He could kill as easily as Cross breathed and you couldn't find a better tracker if you tried. If Alex put his mind to it he could infiltrate any base he wanted and if that hadn't been enough Alex was pretty much indestructible. Nothing they had thrown at Alex back in Manhattan had taken him down. Not even a goddamn nuke had killed him. The bloodtox they had created had worked in the beginning but now Alex had become immune to it.

'The perfect hunter, the perfect weapon.' Thought Cross bitterly. Everyone that looked at Alex saw a weapon and a monster.

Cross didn't look at him as a weapon or a monster but that didn't change the purpose of Alex's creation. He studied Alex for a moment. You could easily see it the predator in Alex as he stood a little crouched and tense ready to attack at any moment's notice.

"I know but…" Cross started but he didn't get the time to finish as just in that moment a bird flashed into the room surrounded by fire. Alex was surprised by the appearance of the bird and lashed out before Cross could stop him. His hands had formed into claws and in one swipe with one of the claws he killed the bird. It didn't even take a second. It burned up as it fell to the floor and as the last of the bird burnt up and the ashes landed on the ground a small bird poked its head up from within the ashes. A letter addressed to Cross was on top of the pile of ashes.

The commander only bent down and plucked the letter and the bird from the floor. The fact that he didn't bat an eyelash at the occurrence just shoved how used he was to it. But it was hard for Cross to say if it was a good or a bad thing. He put the now small bird on his shoulder. He wasn't surprised by the display of magic. He had dealt with the magical world before. Then in his work it wasn't that rare for them to cross paths. Alex wasn't surprised either but that was because of the fact that he had consumed a few witches and wizards under the Manhattan outbreak.

"Hey, Fawkes." He said to the phoenix as he opened the letter.

"What does the old goat want?" Asked Alex as he approached his commander, the nickname that Alex had used for Dumbledore had he picked up from one of the consumed wizards.

"If you wait I can find out." He muttered with a little irritated. He opened the letter and read through it.

_Hello old friend._

_I hope that you are well. As you maybe have heard Lord Voldermort is back and we are at the brink of war. Parents are concerned over their children's safety and I would like if you could come and become Hogwarts new security until this threat has been dealt with._

_You friend, Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore._

Cross mulled it over for over a few seconds. He didn't have any assignments, and if anything else he could use the opportunity to get Alex out of the facility.

"What do you say of becoming Hogwarts new security?" Asked Cross, Alex looked at him for a long moment before a predatory grin stretched over his head.

"It's a war going on there right?" He asked and Cross inclined his head in answer. "Then you have no complaints from me." And so it was decided they were going to Britain. He only needed the president's consent. But he didn't think it would be a problem. He had been looking for a way to keep an eye on the wizarding war in Britain without making it obvious. With this he could get the perfect cover for it.

The president wouldn't complain either if it meant that Alex wouldn't snap and kill military personnel. It would also ease the tension that was there when Alex dwelt there. No one except Cross trusted the virus and it showed in the efficient of the military. It slowed down and it wasn't as effective as it was otherwise.

Cross walked out from the room Fawkes still on his shoulder and with Alex at his heals. The people they met still saluted the commander but they also were tense and weary eyes followed Alex as they passed. Cross didn't spare it a thought as he strode by. Alex didn't care. He took amusement from it instead and he had other matters to attend to. He had a letter to send.

**Hogwarts – 1 Month Later**

Alex followed Cross as he led the way through the corridors of Hogwarts. They had arrived five minutes ago and were on the way to the headmaster's office. Alex was tense and his eyes flickered from side to side. He was in a completely unknown territory. He had memories from American witches and wizards and knew therefore of magic and in extension Hogwarts but the ones that he had consumed had never been to Hogwarts they had gone to Salem's Institution for Magic in America. He hated not knowing the layout of unknown territory and being at a disadvantage. The only consolation he had was that Cross knew his way around.

They reached the statue of a gargoyle that Cross told the password to reach the headmasters office.

"Pumpkin Pastille." The gargoyle jumped aside and let them pass. They got on the stairs and started their travel up to the door. As Cross knocked on the door they could hear an answer from the other side of the door.

"Ah Captain Cross. It's been a long while." Said a man with white beard and half-moon spectacles, his robes were a strange combination of yellow, purple and green.

"It's Commander Cross now." Answered Cross the aged headmaster.

"Ah, of course." Alex gave an educated guess that the old man was Albus Dumbledore. He trusted the man as much as he had trusted Blackwatch back at Manhattan, in other words, not at all. Suddenly moved Dumbledore's intense gaze from Commander Cross to Alex, he didn't show any surprise to see him. But Alex could feel the curiosity that surrounded the man about his presence. "I don't think that I have had the fortune to meet your friend though." Suddenly Dumbledore frowned. "I thought that we was in agreement that you wouldn't tell anyone about our community."

"No worries Albus. He knew already about it. I didn't tell him anything." Placated Cross.

"Ah, I understand." Said the aged headmaster, his frowned disappeared and a grandfatherly look settled on his face instead.. "Then let me ask you as to whom you are?" Alex sized him up for a second before he answered.

"I'm Alex Mercer."

"And you are here because?"

"You needed security. We are your new security." Shrugged Alex. Dumbledore looked into Alex's eyes.

"Albus." Warned Cross but Dumbledore didn't listen.

Alex felt a slight pressure in his mind. Quickly realizing what the old man was doing Alex in defense shoved all the memories and minds that belonged to the people he had consumed at the intruding mind.

Dumbledore was knocked back in to the stool as if someone had pushed him. He looked with chocked and wide eyes at Alex.

Alex growled and flexed his hands. He stood in a crouched position and glared at Dumbledore.

Dumbledore himself was chocked. He heard a rumbling sound in the room and it took a while for him to realize that it came from Mercer. Mercer was growling like an animal. He had been attacked by more than one mind and Alex behaved like a threatened animal.

"Don't do that again." Threatened Mercer as he stared the aged headmaster down.

"Are you a werewolf?" Asked the headmaster, because it was the only explanation he had that would explain Mercer's behavior and the fact that he had more than one mind.

"No, Alex isn't a werewolf." Stated Cross.

"Then what?" Asked Dumbledore. He was a little unnerved. He felt like prey that was being sized up by a predator.

Instead for answering the headmaster turned Cross to Alex.

"Alex!" He snapped. Alex's eyes flickered to Cross and met his gaze. The commander held it steady and didn't look away.

Suddenly turned Alex his head away and stopped growling. His hands stilled and he straightened somewhat. He was still ready to attack at any moment's notice and Dumbledore saw it.

Cross made a gesture for Alex to explain with a raised eyebrow.

"I'm a virus." Said Alex as answer to Dumbledore's question. The old man's eyebrows shoot up.

"A virus?" He asked in confusion.

When Alex made no move to explain further continued Cross.

"Alex is a virus made by humans to use as a chemical weapon. But due to some unusual conditions took Alex a human appearance and the name Alex Mercer. The virus is called Blacklight but Alex as an individual is called Alex Mercer." Explained Cross.

"Does he have a conscience?" Asked Dumbledore curiously and intrigued.

"Yes, he is exactly like a human when it comes to emotions and conscience. The only big difference in that department is that he listen more to his instincts then a human."

"I'm standing right here." Said Alex in annoyance.

"Yes, but you wouldn't have answered." Said Cross. Alex only stared in annoyance in reply.

Dumbledore chuckled lightly. He was unnerved by the revelation of what Mercer was.

"Should we go and introduce you two to the rest of the staff?" Asked Dumbledore with twinkling blue eyes.

"Lead the way Albus." Answered Cross and did a gesture for Dumbledore to go first.

The two humans and the virus walked through the corridors. The portraits whispered with each other and pointed at Alex and Cross.

Someway down the hall just outside of the great hall where the teachers were eating lunch they met up with the bloody baron.

"Ah, good day Baron." Said Dumbledore to the ghost when it came to a halt in front of them but the Baron didn't answer. He looked at Alex unblinkingly.

"You don't have a soul." Stated the Baron calmly. Alex tensed and stared back at the bloodied ghost.

Dumbledore turned around in surprise and looked at Mercer.

"What makes you say that?" Asked Cross. The ghost turned to him and answered.

"Because I can see a person's soul, always have." Was the answer he got.

Alex eyes narrowed.

"No, you can see the magical core not the soul." Stated Alex. The ghost only smiled and floated away.

Dumbledore had a suspicious look in his eyes as he studied the virus.

"Come let us go." Said Dumbledore after a tense silence. They walked into the great hall. A table was set at the front of the room at a heighten part of the floor. The teachers were sitting at the table talking to each other. The only empty stool being the headmaster's and DADA teacher's.

"Good morning everyone." Said Dumbledore cheerfully, the teachers looked up first at the headmaster, only for their gazes to stray to the two newcomers, Cross and Alex.

"Albus who are they?" Asked a witch with a pointed hat on the top of her pepper colored hair. She had her hair tied up on her head and was clad in green robes.

"This Minerva is our new security." Answered Dumbledore cheerfully. "This is commander Robert Cross and Alex Mercer." A man all clad in black and greasy hair looked the two over.

"Muggles Dumbledore? Really?" Said the man. "What can two muggles do towards the dark lord?" Before Cross got the chance to react was Alex in front of the man. A clawed hand just millimeters from his face.

"Don't underestimate me wizard." Spat Alex, the way he said wizard made it sound like something foul. "It would be the death of you."

"Alex." Snapped Cross, immediately righted Alex himself and his hands became normal human looking hands again. He turned around and walked back to stand beside Cross. A tense silence penetrated the air as the teachers stared at Alex. Suddenly clapped Dumbledore his hands and with a cheerful smile stated,

"Well who wants lunch? I'm absolutely starving." He stated and strode to his place at the teacher's table. Cross and Alex sat down at the far end of the table to the left of Dumbledore on newly conjured chairs.

As they started to eat the atmosphere was still a little tense but the teachers picked up their conversations again and it looked normal to an outsider. But in everybody's minds was mistrust towards each other and Albus Dumbledore couldn't stop but wondering if he had made a mistake when he had asked for Cross to come.

* * *

**AN: Tanks for reading and I hope that you liked it. I'm sorry for any spelling and grammar mistakes but English isn't my first language. I will get the next chapter up as fast as I can. And please leave a review I want to know what you think.**

**Next Chapter: Beginning of term, the golden trio meets the new security and Umbridge gets suspicious.**


	2. Chapter 2 Of Toads and Predators

**AN: A big thanks to DarkDarius, Fabian Hunter, Dusk Ado II, The Glass Angel, wow, Verona-mira and killroy225 for the reviews and also thanks for the follows and favorites.**

**I'm sorry that this chapter was delayed but the characters just wouldn't cooperate!**

**I'm not completely satisfied with how it turned out but I have left you stalling for the next chapter too long so here it is.**

**I got some questions from some people if I would write details in the slash department and I can promise you that I won't write any lemons at all. The only slash that is going to happen in this story is the mention of it as well as the occasionally kiss. I suck at writing romance and this story won't concentrate on it. And I will warn you if any more than the mention of slash happens in the story. The only slash pairing that will occur is Alex/Cross. I hope this explained any questions you could/would have in regards of the slash in the story.**

**Here is the next chapter.**

**Pairing: Alex/Cross in Harry Potter is the canon pairings.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or [Prototype] they belong to their rightful owners.**

**Warning: This story will be bloody, violent. It will also contain Slash and scenes up to M-Rating (blood, gore, swearing and so forth). So if you don't like it it's a nice little thing called back button. My grammar?**

* * *

_Humanity's Choice_

Chapter 2 – Of Toads and Predators

Cross was sitting at the teachers table, waiting for the feast to begin. It was the 1 of September which meant that the students would arrive that day. He was sitting beside Albus Dumbledore with Severus Snape on his other side. On Snape's other side was the new DADA teacher sitting.

McGonagall was waiting for the children outside of the great hall. Alex was somewhere on the grounds. Probably in the forbidden forest then he needed to eat before the feast began. They didn't want him to go on a rampage because he became too hungry.

Cross wasn't that worried about it. It would have to take more than a little hunger for Alex to go on a killing spree. It was mostly to placate Dumbledore that Alex fed so often as once a day. Then because he had a real need to do it so often. Alex usually only ate if he used up his biomass. But the headmaster became nervous if Alex didn't eat regularly.

"Where is Mercer?" The question came from the black clad potions master.

"Eating." was the simple replay. Cross glanced at Snape from the corner of his eye. The man was frowning. It was no secret that the man disliked Alex. He could stand Commander Cross but just barely.

Just as Cross looked at the double doors in front of him they opened and the older students started to trickle in. He was able to see Potter, Weasley and Granger among the students as they sat down at the Gryffindor table.

Soon everyone was seated and they were only waiting on the first year students and McGonagall.

It didn't take long for the first years to walk through the doors and still no trace of Alex. Cross grumbled irritably. He hoped that the virus hadn't gotten in trouble with the centaurs.

Suddenly started the hat on the stool to sing, Cross had actually heard the song once. So it came as a chock to even him that the song wasn't the same.

In the times of old when I was new

And Hogwarts barely started

The founders of our noble school

Thought never to be parted:

United by a common goal,

They had the selfsame yearning,

To make the world's best magic school

And pass along their learning.

'Together we will build and teach!'

The four good friends decided

And never did they dream that they

Might someday be divided,

For were there such friends anywhere

As Slytherin and Gryffindor?

Unless it was the second pair

Of Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw?

So how could it have gone so wrong?

How could such friendships fail?

Why, I was there and so can tell

The whole sad, sorry tale.

Said Slytherin, 'We´ll teach just those

Whose ancestry is purest.'

Said Ravenclaw, 'We´ll teach just those whose

Intelligence is surest.'

Said Gryffindor, 'We´ll teach all those with brave deeds to their name,'

Said Hufflepuff, 'I´ll teach the lot,

And treat them just the same.'

These differences caused little strife

When first they came to light,

For each of the four founders had

A house in which they might

Take only those they wanted, so,

For instance, Slytherin

Took only pure-blood wizards

Of great cunning, just like him,

And only those of sharpest mind

Were taught by Ravenclaw

While the bravest and the boldest

Went to daring Gryffindor.

Good Hufflepuff, she took the rest,

And taught them all she knew.

Thus the houses and their founders

Retained friendships firm and true.

So Hogwarts worked in harmony

For several happy years,

But then discord crept among us

Feeding on our faults and fears.

The houses that, like pillars four,

Had once held up our school,

Now turned upon each other and,

Divided, sought to rule.

And for a while it seemed the school

Must meet an early end,

What with dueling and with fighting

And the clash of friend on friend

And at last there came a morning

When old Slytherin departed

And thought the fighting then died out

He left us quiet downhearted.

And never since the founders four

Were whittled down to three

Have the houses been united

As they once were meant to be.

And now the Sorting Hat is here

And you all know the score:

I sort you into houses

Because that is what I'm for,

But this year I´ll go further,

Listen closely to my song:

Thought condemned I am to split you

Still I worry that it's wrong,

Though I must fulfill my duty

And must quarter every year

Still I wonder whether Sorting

May not bring the end I fear.

Oh, know the perils, read the signs,

The warning history shows,

For our Hogwarts is in danger

From external, deadly foes

And we must unite inside her

Or we'll crumble from within

I have told you, I have warned you…

Let the Sorting now begin.

As the hat stopped singing it became deathly quiet. Sometime while the hat had been singing had Cross leant forward on the table looking and listening to the hat intently.

When the silence had been going on for some time started McGonagall the sorting ceremony and slowly was the students sorted.

* * *

**Some Time Earlier**

Harry looked up at the teachers table when he, Ron and Hermione sat at down at their house table.

The first thing he noticed was that Hagrid wasn't there. He told the other two as much.

"He can't have left." said a slightly anxious Ron.

"Of course he hasn't." stated Harry.

"You don't think he's … hurt or anything, do you?" said an uneasy Hermione.

"No." said Harry hastily.

"But where is he then?"

Harry was quiet for a few seconds before he whispered quietly so the other at the Gryffindor table couldn't hear.

"Maybe he's not back yet. You know, from his mission. The thing he was doing over the summer for Dumbledore."

"Yeah … yeah, that'll be it." Said Ron reassured. But Hermione wasn't so sure. She bit her lip and looked intently at her empty plate.

Harry scanned the teachers table again and saw something that he first could swear was a pink toad. But when he looked closer could he see that it was the woman from his hearing.

"What is she doing here?" asked Harry aloud**.**

"Who Harry?" Asked Hermione and looked up, in the direction that Harry's eyes were looking.

"The woman in pink, her name is Umbridge. She was at my hearing at the ministry. She works for Fudge." Hissed Harry angrily, he didn't like her at all.

"She works for Fudge?" asked Hermione. "What on earth is she doing here then?" She scanned the staff table. Her eyes narrowed. "No, surely not …"

"What is it?" asked Ron impatiently.

"The only thing I can think about is that she would be our new DADA teacher." said Hermione.

"I hope not." said Harry grumpily.

"Who else? She is the only new teacher at the table." said Ron after he also had scanned the table.

"No, she isn't." said Hermione after she had looked at the staff table once more. "Look there in between Professor Dumbledore and Professor Snape." She pointed at the man in question. "I didn't see him earlier because he has so dark clothes and Umbridge has those hideous pink ones."

It was first then Harry saw him. He had missed him earlier then he was more worried for Hagrid and pink stood out more than the black he wore. The man looked to be around his fifties. He wore clothes that looked to belong on someone with a high standing in the military.

Harry did a double take. He was clad like a muggle. The military clothes that he wore belonged to muggle military.

"Hermione, why does he wear clothes from the muggle military?" Asked Harry one of his best friends. She looked closer at the man. He seemed to be looking at the entrance of the hall. But the first years had already arrived so it can't have been because if them. He was waiting for something or someone.

"I don't know Harry. But I think that Dumbledore will explain his presence here." said Hermione. The man looked like he had been in a war. A little like Alastor Moody. But he didn't have the same sever injuries that the old auror had. He had the occasional scar but nothing like a missing eye or leg.

In just that moment started the hat to sing.

"Branched out a bit this year, hasn't it." said Ron with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah, but why? I mean obviously he wants to warn us but for what?" asked Hermione thoughtfully.

"Can he be warning us about Voldermort?" asked Harry the other two thirds of the golden trio.

"It would be the most logical conclusion." said Hermione. "I wonder if it has ever given a warning before?" Hermione sounded a bit anxious.

"Indeed it has." came the answer from Nearly Headless Nick. "The hat feels honour-bound to give a warning whenever it feels…" But the ghost didn't get any further before McGonagall silenced everyone with a burning gaze. When everyone had fallen silent she started to call out the names of the first years.

When she was done stood Dumbledore up and beamed with twinkling eyes.

"To our newcomers welcome and to our old hands – welcome back. There is a time for speeches but this is not it. Tuck in!" Dumbledore's voice rang throughout the hall. Suddenly food appeared on the tables. Dumbledore sat down and started to fill his plate.

Harry, Ron and Hermione followed his example and started to take from the food on the tables.

* * *

Cross had a thoughtful face as he looked absentmindedly in front of himself, the last time that he could remember the hat to give a warning was in the beginning of the war with Grindelwald.

"By the looks of it that hat usually isn't that talkative." came a voice from behind the commander. He glanced at the person standing behind him.

"Oh yes, he talks quiet a lot that one. But it's a different song this year." Answered Cross, Alex casually.

Only Cross had noticed Alex yet. He was standing in the shadows that the floating candles created in the back of the great hall, making it impossible for others to see if him you didn't know he was there.

Alex snorted in answer and looked over the table Cross sat at.

"What's with the pink toad?" asked Alex as he saw Umbridge on the other side of Snape. As the woman had arrived that day Alex hadn't been able to meet her yet.

"The new defense against the dark arts teacher." answered Cross with a quirk of his lips in amusement at Alex's accurate description of the undersecretary.

Alex looked over the table again and recognized the ones in the staff that was members of the order of the phoenix. It was Dumbledore, Rubeus Hagrid, Severus Snape and Minerva McGonagall.

Suddenly went the great hall silent and Alex saw that the tables was empty off food and the tableware had disappeared off the tables.

Dumbledore rose from his seat and started to give his speech. Alex tuned him out. He started to listen first when he told the student about the staff changes.

"…changes in the staff this year. We are very pleased to welcome back Professor Grubbly-Plank, who will be taking Care of Magical Creatures lessons; we are also delighted to introduce Professor Umbridge, our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher." Alex noted that the applause were unenthusiastic and that three of the students at the Gryffindor table seemed worried.

"As you also can see we have two additional people at the table." Dumbledore had heard Alex when he started to talk to Cross. Mercer's voice was hard to mistake for someone else when it sounded as it did.

"They come from Blacklight and will be our security for the school this year. Their names are Commander Robert Cross and Alex Mercer." Alex couldn't help but grin at the ironic name for the squad the two men were a part of. He guessed that it made sense to name a unit that was created because of the Blacklight virus. Without the virus the squad wouldn't have existed today.

Alex could hear the bewildered murmur that spread throughout the hall among the students. He could hear the word muggle within most of the sentences. Alex looked at Umbridge that had a suspicious look trained at him and Cross. Alex grinned predatorily at her before he turned back to look at the students.

* * *

"Blimey!" hissed Ron quietly. "I didn't see him until now. Has he been standing there the whole time?" asked he his best friends and stared chocked at the man that was standing slightly behind the sitting older man.

"I don't think anyone did." said Hermione quietly.

"I hoped that we would get that man as our DADA teacher and not Umbridge." said Harry irritably.

Suddenly heard the trio a hem, hem and noticed that the hall had gone deathly quiet. They looked at the staff table.

"Did she just interrupt Professor Dumbledore?" asked Ron disbelievingly. Hermione and Harry nodded mutely at the same time.

The speech that followed had the most of them die of boredom.

When Umbridge was done and Dumbledore continued on his own speech continued the trio's conversation.

"It certainly was illuminating." stated Hermione quietly.

"Don't tell me you enjoyed that." Ron looked at Hermione as he talked.

"I said illuminating not enjoyable. It explained a lot." Said Hermione

"Did it?" asked Harry that almost though Umbridge's speech was more boring than Professor Binn's class.

"What did it explain?" asked Ron. Hermione looked at her two best friends before she answred.

"It means that the Ministry is interfering at Hogwarts."

* * *

Alex snorted quietly.

"If she thought she made her intentions at Hogwarts subtle with that speech she has to be dumber than I thought." Cross looked at Alex.

"To the students it is subtle enough and even to some of the staff. But you have been spending too much time around politicians." said Cross quietly. Alex grinned down at him. Alex knew what Cross really meant, that he had eaten too many politicians.

As the students rose to go to their dorms backed Alex up a step and Cross rose from his seat. They were just about to go to their rooms when an irritating sound came from behind them.

"Hem, hem, I was just wondering if you could answer some questions." Cross glanced behind him at the pink toad. He gave Alex a look that told him to stay.

"Of course." said Cross politely.

"Good, I was just wondering why muggles such as yourself is at Hogwarts."

"We are to guard the school and keep the students safe." stated Cross calmly.

"Yes, but you're muggles. Surely you can't expect yourself to be able to take on a wizard or witch?"

"Yes, I expect it and have already done it in USA." Umbridge would have continued to question them if it wasn't for Dumbledore.

"It has been a long day. Let the poor men go and rest. If you have any questions you can ask me." Umbridge turned around and gave the headmaster a once over before she huffed and stalked off.

Alex and Cross slipped away unnoticed and walked towards their rooms. The hallways were empty and so let them talk to each other freely.

"That woman spells trouble." stated Cross.

"Then lets us just kill her. It is easy enough." said Alex.

"All your ways to solve a problem is through violence." Cross sighed before he looked at the men beside him. "We can't. We have to stay low profile. "Alex growled irritably at Cross.

"I want to hunt humans." hissed Alex. They were both standing in their rooms now staring at each other. The portrait was closed and good was that. They didn't want anyone to know about Alex's diet.

"I know Alex. But you have to be patient." The Virus huffed and stalked away. Cross looked after him and wondered what the man would do. He probably went to the forest to vent some steam or get another meal. Alex was getting more and more aggressive and Cross hoped that prisoners would be delivered soon. Prisoners with the death sentence became more often than not a meal for Alex nowadays.

Cross sighed and went to bed. He had started to feel the tiredness creep up on him. Besides Alex could take care of himself.

* * *

**Tell me what you think of this chapter. I'm really tired when I'm writing this and want to know how it turned out.**

**EDIT: now it's proofread. If you see any more mistakes so notify me about so can I fix it.**

**EDIT 2/1 - 13: I have tried to change a few sentences to make more sense. I'M SORRY! I haven't updated in a while and i'm sorry for it. My new years promise is to be better on posting chapters. You are all wonderful and I love the reviews, they give me motivation to continue to write(and a guilty conscience). I'm going to get the chapter out today or tomorrow.**

**Next Chapter: The Phoenix Order meets the new guards of Hogwarts and Harry stumbles on Mercer in the hallway and The Golden Trio discusses the new security.**


	3. Chapter 3 Of Blackwatch and The Order

**AN: Chapter three was from the beginning a part of chapter two but it became quiet long and if I hadn't ended chapter two were I did so would it probably have ended at 30 pages or more.**

**Well anyway since most of the chapter was already written I wanted to post this chapter early because of the fact that you had to wait for so long for the second chapter but then school got in the way… ANYWAY this is the first chapter that ****mentions**** SLASH. But nothing more will happen. There will be no kisses, cuddling or otherwise. Not that I can see Alex or Cross cuddling with anyone… You will get some action in this one I wasn't from the beginning going to have any in this chapter but I give it to my wonderful readers as a treat. I was going to post this chapter before Christmas but when I got home(I live at school) I became occupied with helping for the Christmas preparations. (My family waited with doing anything until we only had three days until Christmas).**

**A big thanks to Warmaster Tzeentch, ShadowedFang, Basia Orci, Kaldi97, Macman6453, Nonexistent Strife, Poliamida, GuessWho, Zach of death, Mimi MC, Wolfswaechterin and AllAmericanNick for the reviews. I also want to thank three anonym reviews.**

**Pairing: Alex/Cross in Harry Potter is the canon pairings.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or [Prototype] they belong to their rightful owners.**

**Warning: This story will be bloody, violent. It will also contain Slash and scenes up to M-Rating (blood, gore, swearing and so forth). So if you don't like it it's a nice little thing called back button. My grammar?**

_Humanity's Choice_

* * *

Chapter 3 – Of Blackwatch and the Order of the Phoenix

Alex traveled through the forbidden forest. He wasn't hunting only trying to keep himself occupied. He didn't sleep so he had to do something at the nights and if that old goat complained about it for some reason he could always say that he was patrolling.

Alex snorted at the thought of the headmaster, an old man who creates an order to fight _Lord _Voldermort.

His thoughts strayed to his first meeting with the order of the phoenix. Potter hadn't arrived yet when they met and Granger and Weasley wasn't at Grimmauld Place at the time. The encounter had amused him and had been a bit annoying.

Flashback

Dumbledore was leading Alex and Cross to a deserted park in London. They were on their way to the headquarters of the order of the phoenix. The street were deserted and when Alex looked at the houses on the other of the street he could see the houses 11 and 13 but not 12.

"Here read this and think about it but don't say it." Instructed Dumbledore and gave the two men a slip of paper there the words: The Headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix may be found at number twelve, Grimmauld Place, London.

Alex raised an eyebrow and looked up at the houses across the street again, eleven and thirteen but still no twelve. He was just about to ask the headmaster if he lost it when suddenly it started to rumble and a house appeared between eleven and thirteen. The house in between was number twelve Grimmauld Place.

Alex tried to find among the many minds that he had consumed for the information for the right magic that had been used to hide the house. After a couple of he found the answer.

"The fidelius charm." murmured Alex quietly. Cross glanced at Alex but didn't say anything.

"Shall we go?" asked Dumbledore, he didn't get an answer but neither did he wait for one as he walked to the door that was attached to number twelve. The two military men followed and just before they stepped into the house turned Dumbledore towards them.

"Be quiet when you are in the hall. We don't want to wake the occupant of the house." Said Dumbledore before he turned around again and opened the door.

The group of three stepped into the house. Alex was on alert the second he stepped foot in the dark house. The hall was decorated with heads from house-elves. The tapestry was in tatters and the floor creaked as they stepped on it.

Alex flexed his hands as they walked to a door on the opposite wall of the hall. Alex could hear murmurs come from the other side of the door. He guessed that it was around twenty people there based on the voices he heard.

As they stepped through the door, Dumbledore in the lead everyone in the room became quiet.

"Dumbledore we need to do something about Potter's protection when he is at Hog…"

"No need to worry Alastor I have taken care of it." interrupted Dumbledore the gruff man that had more scars than many soldiers had in the army. The man had an electric blue eye that whirled in its socket. It stopped dead on the two newcomers that weren't members in the order of the phoenix.

"Who are they?" asked Alastor suspiciously.

"This Alastor is Hogwarts new security." Said Dumbledore with a bright smile and twinkling eyes.

"How can two wizards guard a whole school filled with students?" asked a redheaded woman disbelievingly.

"Ma'am we're not wizards," said Cross politely.

"Muggles! Have you hired muggles?" Asked the same woman astound. "Nothing against you two of course, but…" The woman trailed off.

"Don't worry about it ma'am."

"Oh, call me Molly." said the newly identified Molly.

"I reassure you Molly, that they are more than capable for the job." said Dumbledore.

"I'm from a division in the muggle military that take cares of cases that involves the wizarding world that aurors either can't handle or don't have the men available to do it." Said Cross calmly meeting Alastor gaze head on as the wizard tried to stare the commander down.

Severus sneered and looked at the muggle in front of him. He was weary of Mercer and avoided to lock at him. The memory of having very sharp claws inches from his face was still fresh and he did not want to provoke Mercer into be in the same position with the difference being that the claws had an intimate relationship with his brain.

"And what pray tell wouldn't the Aurors be able to handle that a bunch of muggles could?" his words dripped with contempt. Many of the wizards and witches in the room thought that the idea of a muggle being able to do something that a wizard or witch couldn't outrageous.

Even if they didn't think that killing all muggles was right it didn't mean that they thought of them as equals.

Cross looked away from Moody to look at the potions master.

"The Manhattan outbreak, 2008." was the simple answer that he got. Five people in the room looked with sharper eyes than earlier at Cross.

"You're from Blackwatch." said one of them, a man. Cross looked the man over and noted his accent.

"You lived in Manhattan at the time didn't you?" said the commander. He got a stiff nod. Cross nodded thoughtfully.

"I was in Blackwatch, but not anymore. Now I command my own unit."

"Define unit." Muttered Alex from where he stood beside Cross. He was stressed and didn't like the fact that he and Cross were surrounded by hostile and strong wizards and witches. Some body part constantly twitched as if they would strike out and attack.

"It was Blackwatch and Gentek that started the outbreak form the beginning." said another man of the group that had reacted at the mention of the outbreak. "What did they do that a wizard couldn't?"

"They created bloodtox." Cross felt Alex still for a second beside him. The virus didn't like the gas and hated to be reminded of something that could make him weak. He had created immunity against it after a while but it didn't make him like it any more.

"When started the aurors concern themselves with muggle problems?" asked Alastor.

"The Manhattan outbreak affected the wizarding world too." stated Cross.

"Yeah, almost wiped out the whole city." said an American witch dryly.

* * *

Remus looked at the two muggles and stilled completely the second he met the eyes of the hooded man. They were an icy blue. The wolf in Remus screamed at him to run away from the muggle as fast as he could. He could see the stance that the man had taken and saw that it belonged to a predator.

When the man looked away he looked at the rest of the wizards and Remus couldn't help but shudder. He looked at everyone like one would look at prey.

Remus took a discreet sniff of the air and caught the man's scent. He wanted to gag. It reeked of death and disease.

He wondered what the man was because he was definitely not human.

* * *

Alex was curious of the man in the back. He was different form the other wizards in the room. He was a predator that was above humans but still not on the same scale as himself.

When the meeting didn't seem to progress he growled in irritation. Everyone but Cross stilled in surprise.

"Can we get to the point of this meeting?" said Alex with irritation evident in his voice. He started to get agitated.

"Yes,yes. Let's begin this meeting." said Dumbledore jovially. He seated himself in a chair at the end of the table.

Cross seated himself at a chair at the other end a bit from the rest of the wizards and withes. Alex chose to stand a bit behind Cross.

"Let's begin. This is Alex Mercer and Robert Cross and they will guard the school and Mr. Potter. They will also become temporarily members of the order of the phoenix." Alex and Cross knew the most of it. But when Dumbledore announced that they were going to guard some kid Alex grew irritated. He wasn't a babysitter dammit!

"And when were you going to tell us that we would protect some kid?" asked Cross irritated.

"Now." said Dumbledore cheerily.

"And you didn't think it necessary to tell us this before we accepted your request?"

"Would it have made any difference with your decision?"

"No, but I don't take on assignments without all the details. And when we went through them you didn't once tell me of this." Cross was pissed that Dumbledore would withhold information from him.

The wizards and withes in the room were appalled that someone would talk to the headmaster in such a way.

Cross sighed and waved his hand in the vague direction of the headmaster to show him to continue.

"And this is Minerva McGonagall, Severus Snape, Alastor Moody, Remus Lupin, Molly and Arthur Weasley, Nymphadora Tonks, Kingsley Shacklebolt, Sirius Black, Mundungus Fletcher, Hestia Jones and Emmeline Vance." He gestured to the British wizard and withes of the group. "And this is Nicholas River, Natasha Moore, Jack Hayes, Vincent and Alice Reed" The American withes and wizards greeted them either with a wave of the hand or a tilt of the head. "Now are there any questions?" Moody that had his magical eye fixed on Alex spoke up.

"What are you?" asked the man Alex. "Because you're not human." Alex met the auror's gaze head on. Unlike when Alastor and Cross looked gazes the auror couldn't hold Alex's long. He felt satisfied that the scarred man had succumbed to him.

"He's a kind of werewolf." stated Dumbledore.

"Kind of werewolf?" asked Molly disbelievingly.

"Yes, he has the instincts and stronger build as well as the senses but he don't transform into a wolf." They had agreed to not tell the others of Alex's status as a virus. It would make is easier and they didn't need the complications that the knowledge would bring.

Dumbledore could see in the corner of his eye that Remus didn't believe one word of it. He didn't think Remus would either. The man was a werewolf himself and could tell that Alex was something else. And if his thoughts reflected in his stance he knew that Alex was dangerous.

"What of the claws?" asked Snape as he remembered the day he had met with the two for the first time in the great hall at Hogwarts.

"He can transform his hands into claws because of the wolf gene." The witches and wizards seemed to buy it but Lupin still looked suspicious noted Alex. But then again Alex really didn't care if they knew what he really was. Cross thought though that it would be best if so few people as possible knew. They didn't want it to become general knowledge that he was a Virus.

Not that it would hurt too much. Wizards and witches themselves were hidden away from muggles as they called them. They couldn't exactly go around and tell everyone of his existence if they wanted to stay hidden.

After that the meeting continued and they discussed Voldermort's plans and what their next course of action would be.

Neither Cross or Alex said anything they only listened closely to what they said. The president would get a report on every meeting the order of the phoenix held. They may be there under the disguise of helping the headmaster that was an old friend to Cross. But in reality they were there as spies for the president. They wanted to know if Lord Voldermort would become a problem for the rest of the world.

* * *

When the meeting was over and they had dispersed Alex explored the house and eventually found a library. He looked over the different books that were on the shelves. Every scientist, historian or really anyone that liked books or studying was talking in his head about how fascinating it was and which book he should read. Alex were used to it so he didn't think much about it.

The library was just as dark as the rest of the house. He could see a couple of armchairs and couches spread throughout the library and books were on shelves that reached the ceiling. He could hear Cross' footsteps at the upper floor.

He wondered what he was doing up there. He was just about to go up to him when he saw someone walk into the library.

Remus couldn't help himself but search out Alex Mercer. He was going to find out what he was. Because he was not a werewolf and like Alastor Moody had said Mercer was not human.

He found the man in the library and it seemed like he was on his way to leave it.

"What do you want?" The man's voice sounded like gravel and his eyes looked at him as if he was nothing more than food. He was unnerved by it.

"What are you? And don't come with the bullshit that you are a werewolf." Remus acted braver than he felt at the moment. The wolf in him howled at him to turn tail and run, to keep as far away from the creature in front of him as possible.

The grin Mercer turned on him was full of teeth and his eyes was amused. Remus took unconsciously a step back.

"So the werewolf wants to know what I am. Sorry you have to find that out for yourself." Remus stood stock still when Mercer walked out of the library. The man's eyes had scared him. They looked to belong on a predator that hadn't met anyone that could beat him. Alex Mercer was dangerous and he couldn't help but worry for Harry.

* * *

Cross was standing in the middle of one of the empty rooms that existed in the house, staring silently into the dancing flames that was burning in the fireplace. He had just talked with Dumbledore alone for the first time. The old headmaster was worried that Cross wouldn't be able to control Alex and that the virus would go on a rampage. Cross snorted silently. No one could control Alex Mercer. The only reason he listened to Cross to some degree was because of the fact that he was Alex's lover. But if he decided to ignore Cross he would.

Cross had reassured the old man that Alex wouldn't harm the staff or the students that resided at the school if unprovoked and that Alex wouldn't kill anybody.

But it wasn't Dumbledore that occupied his thoughts. It was the conversation Alex and the Bloody Baron had.

"A Penny for your thoughts." Cross turned around and saw Alex in the doorway.

"How did you know that the Baron could see magical cores and not souls?"

"One of the wizards I met in New York researched about souls and he had learned about the ghosts that claimed to be able to see someone's soul. He looked into it and found that it wasn't the souls they could see but the magical cores. He also learned that ghost was manifestation of a person's core and not really the souls. The how or why he hadn't been able to come to yet." answered Alex casually. "Both magical people and muggles have magical cores even if a muggle can't use it because it is too small or they are unable to get access to it. But it is still there. I on the other hand don't have one. It also means that I can't get killed by the killing curse. The curse severs the connection the body has to the magical core which kills someone on the spot. But because of the fact that I don't have one…" Alex trailed of and shrugged.

Cross nodded his head. It made sense. It also meant that every spell that affected the magical core would be useless on Alex. He had a feeling that all mind magic would be useless too.

"Well what did you think about the order?" He asked after a while.

End Flashback

Alex went stock still and took a discreet sniff in the air. He growled and crouched low ready to leap if he had to defend himself. He flexed his fingers but he didn't changes his hands to claws. He had to restrain himself so the biomass wouldn't start to ripple in agitation.

The undergrowth started to rustle and he could hear breathing. His nose was filled with a foreign scent. He could see figures emerging from the trees and come into his view. The sound of bows being drawn filled the air.

The centaurs stood in a complete circle around him arrows pointed at him. One of them stepped forward, a male with grey fur and dark skin. He held a sword at his side.

"What are you doing here human? It is forbidden for your kind to set foot on our lands." stated the obvious leader of the group.

"Who said I was human." Alex let go of his control and his form started to ripple in agitation.

"What are you?"

"I don't answer to you."

"I'm not going to let a possibly dangerous creature to roam our lands."

Some of the centaurs moved on the spot restlessly.

"I wasn't asking for permission." Alex saw and felt the centaurs tense.

"Leave peacefully or I have to use force." Alex didn't move he only smirked.

"Try." was the only reply the centaur got. At once a dozen arrows were let free. Alex ducked under them and launched himself at the nearest centaur. His hands transformed to claws and slashed them at the centaur's side. His opponent sprang aside to evade being cut in half. Alex felt the air change and a whistle of steel cut through the air. He spun around and blocked the leader's sword with one of his clawed hands. He swiped with his other hand and caught the centaur at the front. The leader reared and lashed out with his hooves. Alex caught the front hooves with his hands when they descended on him. He threw the leader to the right.

"Kratos!" Alex heard someone yell.

"So, Kratos is your name. Strength and power I think it means." Kratos slowly stood up. He watched Alex carefully.

"You know my name so it's only courtesy that you tell me yours." stated the centaur boldly. Alex laughed.

"I have many names. But the humans call me Zeus."

"I would think that Hades would fit you more." Kratos didn't know what Zeus was but where he stood shrouded in darkness he couldn't think of a more fitting name. He looked like a demon where he stood eyes glowing in the dark and sharp claws dripping with blood.

"Yes, some people would say that. But you must understand. Hades stands under Zeus. Zeus didn't answer to anyone. No one stands above me."

"Isn't that a little arrogant?" Alex shrugged.

"Not if you have a reason to be."

"And you have?"

"I haven't encountered anything that can kill me yet." Kratos lifted an eyebrow.

"Yet?" he asked.

"You never know. Maybe someone will come along and prove to be stronger than me." if Alex had been the same person that he had been in Manhattan he would have thought himself unbeatable. Not that anyone had been able to actually kill him. The one thing that had come close to kill him had been the supreme hunter. But he had learned over the years that he wasn't unbeatable.

A predatory smirk was on Alex's face. He knew that he needed to get back to the castle the sun was barely visible behind the tree tops and the habitants of the school would soon start to wake up. He really wanted to stay a while longer but then he needed to get back. He turned around and started to walk away from the centaurs. No one tried to attack. Alex's smirk widened.

As Zeus disappeared among the trees Kratos knew that they had gotten off easy. The creature had toyed with them from the very beginning. Amusing itself. He looked the rest of the group over. He and one other had been injured. Kratos heaved a sigh of release.

"Come on, let's go!" Said the centaur leader and started to lead the group deaper into the forest, away from the castle and the monster that resided within it.

* * *

**So, finally is the third chapter done. I hope you like it.**

**EDIT: I have tried to proofread it and hope that it is better now. I added a little bit at the end of the flashback too. It looked strange with the last sentence.**

**If someone of you wonder about my other story - _Past, Present and Future -_ check out my bio.**

**Next Chapter: Finally the Golden trio meets our favorite soldier and virus.**


End file.
